Définition de l'Amour
by Alounet
Summary: Traduction de "Defining Love" qui est un magnifique Jyoumi ! A lire absolument


_**Cette fic est une traduction de « Defining Love » écrite par Chenchi. Je la trouve merveilleuse et splendide ! C'est du Jyoumi ! Alors appréciez !**_

Définir l'Amour

« Ainsi, annonça le professeur Peters, comme nous commencerons à étudier Roméo et Juliet dès-demain, je me suis dit qu'un exercice approprié pour les devoirs maison serait utile. Ainsi, ils vous faudra répondre à cette question simple » Il ouvrit un livre puis pris une craie et écrit dur le tableau les mots suivant :

_Quel est la définition de l'amour ?_

« La réponse comportera autant de lignes que vous le souhaitez. Assurez-vous juste d'y répondre complètement » exposa le professeur en attendant d'avoir, oui ou non, un rejet de la classe face à ce thème.

La plupart des étudiants émirent quelques petites phrases à l'annonce du thème qui leur était donné. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de discutaient de cela, une jeune fille avait cependant le sourire aux lèvres.

Mimi Tachikawa, nouvelle à l'université de New York, fut enthousiasmé de son programme pour les cours d'anglais, elle se précipita même directement chez elle après les cours pour débuter le travail.

Mimi n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée en Amérique, en réalité, elle n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours élégante, belle et pleine de vie, Mimi s'était facilement adapté à la grande ville de New York. Elle aimait vraiment cette ville et cette vie.

Bien sur, ses amis lui manquaient énormément. Mais elle vivait désormais tous les jours avec des New-Yorkais qui étaient différent de ses amis. D'ailleurs, ses amis se souciant un peu d'elle le lui disaient.

Sora, sa confidente, lui manquait. Kari et Yolei lui manquaient aussi, elles étaient comme ses petites sœurs. Tai et Izzy lui manquaient, ils la faisaient rire. L'innocence de T.K. lui manquait. Joe lui manquait surtout. Au fils des années, il avait grandit lui aussi, pour finalement devenir son ami le plus proche, son meilleur ami.

Matt lui manquait surtout. Elle était amoureuse du garçon depuis l'école. Il allait d'ailleurs être le sujet principal de son devoir d'école d'anglais. Mais comment pourrait-elle décrire ses sentiments ?

Aussitôt rentré chez elle, Mimi s'était mise à travailler. Assise sur son lit, elle mit devant elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin : des stylos (et de l'encre rose bien sur), du papier, une tasse de thé, ses cd de chansons préférés qui passaient sur sa chaîne hi-fi. C'est à dire tout, à part des mots pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Après des heures à fouiller dans des livres et des dictionnaires pour trouver des bons mots intelligents (aucun ne semblait ressembler à ce qu'elle ressentait pour le garçon), elle se décida à appeler son meilleur ami de toujours, Joe Kido.

Joe avait un côté étonnement sensible qu'il montrait généralement par la poésie. Mimi a toujours été la seule personne a qui le jeune garçon montrait ses talents de poètes, bien qu'elle est souvent essayé de le convaincre de montrer ses talents à d'autre, la timidité du garçon l'en a toujours empêché. Mimi avait une fois, accidentellement, découvert des poésies en renversant un tas de papiers. En lisant, elle trouvait cela magnifique au delà des mots.

En plus de ça, bien que Mimi soit à New York depuis quelques années, Joe s'exprimait toujours beaucoup mieux dans la langue anglaise.

_Dring. Dring._

« Bonjour Mimi. »

« Salut Joe. Désolé de t'appeler aussi tôt. »

« Tu sais Mimi, pour te dire la vérité, je me lève à 6 heures chaque jour, puisque je sais que chez toi, vous vous levez toujours à 7 heures. »

Mimi se mit à rire. Elle s'était retrouvée à appelé Joe pratiquement chaque jour pour une raison ou pour une autre. Parfois pour son travail scolaire, mais souvent pour bavarder. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait parler pendant des heures avec son ami hypocondriaque.

« Ainsi mademoiselle, que se passe t-il ? »

« Bien, j'ai un devoir pour le cours d'anglais spécialisé… »

« Anglais spécialisé ? Pourquoi tu as pris cette option, c'est d'un niveau supérieur non ? »

« Joe ! répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas évident ? C'est tellement romantique ! »

Joe se mit à rire. Il s'attendait très bien à ce genre de réponse. Mimi la désespérait. Romantique. Elle risquait d'obtenir un F dans une matière, juste parce qu'elle trouvait celle-ci romantique.

« Okay. Et quelle est la question ? »

« Et bien, répondit-elle, le devoir est de répondre à cette question : Quelle est la définition de l'amour ? Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver des mots pour décrire mon amour pour Matt. »

Joe soupira. Ouais… Désespérément romantique était une grande façon de décrire Mimi. Matt, le musicien d'humeur constamment changeante qui ne laisserait jamais une fille tombée amoureuse de lui. Matt qui sortait avec une nouvelle fille chaque fois que Joe le voyait. Matt qui ne considérait pas Mimi sérieusement pour une relation romantique avec elle (bien que Joe du admettre que Matt avait réalisé n'avoir aucun sentiment pour elle, mais ne voulait pas atténuer le chagrin de la jeune fille).

Joe aida tout de même Mimi pour sa « phraséologie » afin de décrire son amour pour Matt. (« Joe, comment tu es capable de mettre des mots sur quelque chose, que des sentiments n'arrivent pas à expliquer justement par des mots ? »). Mimi griffonné assez vite ce qu'il lui disait sur un papier.

Par la suite, la jeune fille devait lui répondre « Merci beaucoup Joe. C'est parfait ! Juste parfait. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Joe s'arrêta une seconde et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lâcha finalement un : « Non. »

Surprise, la jeune fille s'interrogeait : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Joe s'arrêta une nouvelle fois avant de répondre. « Ces mots sont très jolis, magnifiques et agréables, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais entendre. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense réellement de l'amour. »

Mimi resta silencieuse, elle préférait attendre que son ami reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit. « L'amour n'est pas une émotion. Non, le vrai amour, l'amour pur, le vrai, c'est ça :

_C'est quand on donne sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, quand on renonce à son propre souffle_

_C'est quand une mère renonce à ses rêves pour offrir le meilleur à son enfant_

_C'est quand un vieil homme reste auprès de sa femme, chaque jour, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de qui il est._

_C'est quand un ami peut faire n'importe quoi, affrontez n'importe quel obstacle, se battre contre n'importe qui, aider, protéger, se soucier et apporter du bonheur à celui ou celle qui est cher à ses yeux._

_Mimi c'est ça l'amour._

Après avoir raccroché l'un et l'autre, Mimi s'allongea dans son lit tout en fixant le plafond de sa chambre et en pensant à ce que Joe venait de lui dire. Elle y pensa un moment.

C'est vrai. C'est ça en fait le vrai amour. Ce n'est pas toujours romantique. Pas du tout. Mais toujours…

Mimi s'endormit tout en songeant aux mots de Joe qui résonnait dans son esprit.

Le jour suivant, Mimi s'en alla à l'université assez tôt. Elle s'habilla d'une façon élégante comme toujours, et marcha trois blocs d'immeubles en passant par le parc de Washington.

En regardant la télévision, Mimi avait vu une histoire aux informations : une jeune femme sauta dans une rivière pour sauvé une autre femme dont la voiture eu un accident et tomba dans l'eau. Elle fut capable d'extraire la femme de la voiture, et de la sauver, mais malheureusement, elle perdit sa propre vie. La femme qui fut sauvé pleurait aux informations. Elle était choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une inconnue avait pu donné sa vie pour sauver la vie d'une autre.

Mimi pensait aux mots de Joe :

_C'est quand on donne sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, quand on renonce à son propre souffle_

Elle continua a marché dans la rue. Elle avança le long du parc de Washington. Elle vit alors une jeune fille, pas plus âgée qu'elle, en train de pousser une poussette avec son enfant dedans, en tenant une copie d'Anna Karenina.

L'enfant dans la poussette commença à crier. Sa mère posa son livre et prit son enfant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Mimi ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer une histoire, une vie, sur cette femme. Elle aurait pu être étudiante en doctorat, et devoir abandonner tout ça pour l'amour de son enfant, pour être une mère.

_C'est quand une mère renonce à ses rêves pour offrir le meilleur à son enfant_

Mimi continua sa promenade et se retrouva maintenant près d'un banc ou était assis un vieux couple. En s'asseyant, le vieil homme tenait les mains de sa femme pour qu'elle s'installe. Aucun des deux ne disait un mot. Ils étaient beaux, mais surtout en opposition avec les autres couples autour d'eux, beaucoup plus jeunes, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tenir la main eux aussi.

Dans sa tête, Mimi s'imagina une autre histoire. Cette fois-ci, elle revoyait cet homme soutenir sa femme, bien qu'elle soit devenue complètement folle et qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de lui.

_C'est quand un vieil homme reste auprès de sa femme, chaque jour, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de qui il est._

Mimi continua sa promenade en arrivant finalement à destination. Elle monta dans le bâtiment de l'université, prit les escaliers et arriva dans la Pièce 203. Elle arriva légèrement en avance dans sa classe, juste un petit peu. C'était parfait, cela lui permettait de réviser un peu son devoir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mimi rappela son ami Joe.

« Mimi, même pour toi il est tôt. »

« Joe ! Je voulais juste partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ! Tu ne devineras pas ! J'ai eu un A au devoir sur lequel tu m'as aidé ! »

« Génial ! » répondit celui-ci d'un enthousiasme assez faux qui se cachait difficilement.

« Laisse-moi te lire mon devoir… »

« Mimi, je sais déjà ce qu'il dit, je te rappelle que je t'ai aidé pour le faire »

« Oui mais tu ne l'as pas entendu avec les changements que j'ai fait. »

« Des changements ? »

« Oui »

Après cela, Mimi entama sa lecture de son devoir sur la définition de l'amour. Joe resta silencieux, en écoutant. Mimi était en train de lui dire sa propre définition sur l'amour. Joe nie dit rien jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'arrête.

« Mimi, je ne peux pas croire que finalement tu ai décidé de… »

« Attends ! » l'interrompit fortement la jeune fille. « Je n'ai pas finit. »

Et elle continua :

_« Ces mots ont étaient dit par un ami, non, par mon meilleur ami : Joe Kido. Et bien que toutes ces phrases soient très belles, c'est la dernière qui signifie le plus pour moi._

Vous voyez, Joe est l'ami qui est disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. Il ira à n'importe quel endroit, il franchira n'importe quel obstacle, il me protégera, me soignera, me soutiendra, m'apportera tout le bonheur du monde. Il m'aime. Grâce à lui, je sais maintenant qu'elle est la vraie définition de l'amour. »

Joe ne savait plus quoi dire après ce qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Joe sais-tu que ce que je pense, c'est le romantisme ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est le romantisme ? répondit timidement Joe.

« Tout ça, répondit elle. Ce qui est romantique c'est d'apprendre que la personne avec qui vous voulez passer le reste de votre vie était sous votre nez durant toute votre vie. »

Joe se sentit bizarre une nouvelle fois, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Joe, peut-être que tu ne m'aimes que comme une amie. Mais je viens de réaliser : qui serais-je sans mon meilleur ami ? »

Joe ne répondit une nouvelle fois pas.

« Joe ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu attendrais que j'ai finit mon année ? Tu attendrais aussi longtemps ? »

« Oui j'attendrais. Evidemment que j'attendrais. »

« Bien. »

Joe ne répondit pas.

« Bon, je te retéléphone demain, d'accord Joe ? »

« Okay. »

« Bye. »

« Bye »

« Joe, encore une chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Après ces trois mots, Mimi Tachikawa raccrocha le téléphone tout en ayant un sourire tellement grand, que rien ne pourrait le lui enlever. De l'autre côté de la ligne, une seule chose : Joe qui n'en revenait pas et restait stupéfait.


End file.
